doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Idzi Dutkiewicz
|nacimiento = 20 de julio de 1974 |lugar_nacimiento = Cuernavaca, Morelos |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1995 ( ) |pais = México |pais_interprete = México, D.F. |sindicato = Independiente |demo = Civil War Idzi Dutkiewicz.ogg |facebook = Idzi-Dutkiewicz-101989489896086 |twitter = soyidzi |estado = Activo }}thumb|230px|right|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Idzi Dutkiewicz thumb|230px|right|Idzi Dutkiewicz en Almoadazo. thumb|230px|right|Entrevista a Idzi Dutkiewicz IronMan-AvengersEG.png|Tony Stark / Iron Man en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, su personaje más emblemático. RFFDominicToretto.png|Dominic Toretto desde la tercera película en la franquicia de Rápidos y furiosos, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Kowalski.jpg|Kowalski en la franquicia de Madagascar, es otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Estoico_HTTYD.png|Estoico el Vasto en la franquicia de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. AVATARJakeAvatar.png|Jake Sully en Avatar, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Harvey-birdman-harvey-birdman-attorney-at-law-87.3.jpg|Harvey Birdman en Harvey Birdman, abogado, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Idzi Dutkiewicz-0.jpg|Jonathan Osterman / Doctor Manhattan en Watchmen: Los vigilantes, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Hit 5 dbs by saodvd-d9ykjd9.png|Hit en Dragon Ball Super, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Sherlock Holmes-2009-1a.jpg|Detective Sherlock Holmes en Sherlock Holmes y Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras. SDARRFaramir.png|Faramir en el El Señor de los Anillos: las dos torres y El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey. Perseo-FuriadeTitanes2.png|Perseo en Furia de titanes y su secuela. Temistocles-300NCNTO.png|Temistocles en 300: El nacimiento de un imperio. WeskerRetribution.png|Albert Wesker en Resident Evil 4: La resurrección, Resident Evil 5: La venganza y Resident Evil: Capítulo final. MFR-MadMax.png|Max Rockatansky (Tom Hardy) en Mad Max: Furia en el camino. The-silver-surfer-.jpg|Norrin Radd / Silver Surfer en Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer. Victorcreed.jpg|Victor Creed / Dientes de Sable en X-Men orígenes: Wolverine. Jamescaan_goodfather.jpg|Sonny Corleone (James Caan) en El Padrino y El Padrino II (redoblaje). Vlcsnap-2016-03-24-21h57m46s2181.png|Tio Deadly de Los Muppets. GITSBatou.png|Batou en Ghost in the Shell: La vigilante del futuro. Adam-Baldwin-as-Animal-Mother-in-Full-Metal-Jacket-adam-baldwin-11599875-1024-576.jpg|Parte madres (Adam Baldwin) en Nacido Para Matar. Alistair Krei.jpg|Alistair Krei en Grandes héroes y Grandes héroes: La serie. Batman-bruce-wayne-injustice-2-3.11.jpg|Batman / Bruno Díaz en los videojuegos de Batman Arkham, LEGO Dimensions, Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham e Injustice 2. GOW4Kratos.png|Kratos en God of War. Daring.png|Daring Charming en Ever After High. VLDZarkon.png|Emperador Zarkon en Voltron: El defensor legendario. Judge-hiram-mightor--harvey-birdman-attorney-at-law-22.4.jpg|Juez Hiram Mightor también en Harvey Birdman, abogado. Seahawk SRPP.png|Seahawk en She-Ra y las princesas del poder. Piccolo Trans.png|Piccolo en Dragon Ball Z Kai. PisardrendernderPrettyCureID.jpg|Pisard en Pretty Cure. Hector Doyle (Baki).png|Hector Doyle en Baki. Gild Tesoro.png|Gild Tesoro en One Piece Gold. Runaan (EPD).jpg|Runaan en El príncipe Dragón. FA_Roddy_St._James.png|Roody St. James en Lo que el agua se llevó. Darrel Cartrip.png|Darrell Cartrip en Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas y Cars 3. Toro Ferdinand.png|Ferdinand, el toro en Olé, el viaje de Ferdinand. Easterbunny.jpg|El conejo de pascua en El origen de los guardianes. Owen_Davian.png|Owen Davian en Misión: Imposible III. 46335-32107-0.jpg|John Fitzgerald (Tom Hardy) en Revenant: El renacido. Cooper-Interstellar.jpg|Cooper en Interestelar. JB15.jpg|Doblo al James Bond de Pierce Brosnan en 007: El mañana nunca muere. SilasStone-JL.png|Silas Stone en Universo de DC Films. 46335-32506-0.jpg|Farrier en Dunkerque. Pirata de la uno.jpg|Pirata en Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra. Blue Jeans.jpg|Blue Jeans en Hannah Montana. Navidad presente.jpg|Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes (Jim Carrey) en Los fantasmas de Scrooge. Character - Avocato (Transparent)-0.png|Avocato en Final Space. Sylvio-rio-77.5.jpg|Sylvio en Rio. Gavin-ice-age-collision-course-9.47.jpg|Gavin en La era de hielo: Choque de mundos. Daniel Turner.jpg|Capitán Daniel Turner en Elena de Avalor. Mick Swagger.png|Mick Swagger en The Loud House. Liam mccracken pyf.jpg|Liam McCracken en Phineas y Ferb. Dozer.jpg|Dozer en Jungla sobre ruedas. AP-5 - Star Wars Rebels.png|AP-5 en Star Wars Rebels. Lando Calrissian - Star Wars Rebels.png|Lando Calrissian en Star Wars Rebels y en otros proyectos de Star Wars. LEGO Lando Calrissian.png|El mismo personaje en La gran aventura LEGO. Franz fliegenhosen.png|Franz / Von Fliegenhozen en Aviones Mérante (Bailarina).jpg|Mérante en Bailarina. Hermanosstabbington.jpg|Uno de los Hermanos Stabbington en Enredados. Don gato-2011-1o.jpg|Gran Guz en Don Gato y su pandilla (2011). Oaken_(Frozen).png|Oaken desde Frozen: Una aventura congelada. JakeFreeBirds.png|Jake en Dos pavos en apuros (versión Videomax / Cine). S.T.E.V.E..jpg|S.T.E.V.E., también en Dos pavos en apuros (versión Relativity). Erron Black MK11.png|Erron Black en Mortal Kombat X y en Mortal Kombat 11. Shinnok MK11.png|Shinnok también en Mortal Kombat X y en Mortal Kombat 11. AirCondorOriganimales.jpg|Air Condor en Origanimales FlipperBoing.jpg|Flipper en Boing, el explorador divertido Japeth la cabra hwkd-bclvh.png|Japeth, la cabra en Hoodwinked!. CrossoverNexus (262).png|Strike en Crossover Nexus. Discovery_Channel.jpg|La voz oficial de Discovery Channel. Pokemon Diamond and Pearl poster.png|Interpretó el primer opening "Diamond & Pearl" ("Diamante y Perla") en Pokemón Diamante y Perla. TCM2003.jpg|Narración e insertos de La masacre de Texas (2003). 1459399952151.jpg|El Narrador de PJ Masks: Héroes en pijamas. RobertDowneyJr..jpg|Es la voz habitual de Robert Downey Jr.. Sam-worthington-300.jpg|Voz recurrente de Sam Worthington. Vin Diesel 2017.jpg|Voz recurrente de Vin Diesel. ChrisMiller.jpg|Voz recurrente de Chris Miller. Tom_hardy_2016.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Tom Hardy. Shawn_Roberts_2012.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Shawn Roberts. Idzi Dutkiewicz (pronunciado "Idyi Dutkievich") también acreditado como Idzi Sánchez es un talentoso actor de doblaje y locutor de radio mexicano. Es especialmente reconocido por haber colaborado con su voz en el doblaje de su país, siendo mayormente conocido por ser la voz de Tony Stark / Iron Man en El Universo Cinematográfico del Marvel, Kowalski en la franquicia Madagascar, Dominic Toretto desde la tercera película en la franquicia de Rápidos y furiosos, Estoico el Vasto en la franquicia de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón, el asesino Hit en Dragon Ball Super, Harvey Birdman en Harvey Birdman, abogado y Roddy en Lo que el agua se llevó. Otras de sus participaciones más conocidas fue dando su voz recurrentemente a actores como Robert Downey Jr., Sam Worthington, entre otros. Ademas ha colaborado en Grupo Radio Centro de la Ciudad de México como conductor de las estaciones Alfa, Radio Red FM y Universal Stereo, y también en Exa FM de MVS Radio. Es locutor también de diversas marcas, voz institucional de la estación Sensación FM 95.5 de Xalapa, Veracruz, y del canal Discovery Channel en Latinoamérica. También es conocido por ser el actor que generalmente interpreta a A.D.Núñez, en el programa Ciencia en evidencia de Once TV, durante los 15 episodios que se hicieron. Actuó también en el programa "Fonda Susilla" de ese mismo canal. En 2016 ganó el Premio Auris a Mejor Protagónico en Película por el personaje de Joseph Cooper en Interestelar. Filmografía Películas Robert Downey Jr. *Tony Stark / Iron Man en Avengers: Endgame (2019) *Tony Stark / Iron Man en Avengers: Infinity War (2018) *Tony Stark / Iron Man en Spider-Man: De regreso a casa (2017) *Tony Stark / Iron Man en Capitán América: Civil War (2016) *Tony Stark / Iron Man en Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) * Henry "Hank" Palmer en El juez (2014) *Tony Stark / Iron Man en Iron Man 3 (2013) *Tony Stark / Iron Man en The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) *Sherlock Holmes en Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras (2011) * Peter Highman en Todo un parto (2010) * Tony Stark / Iron Man en Iron Man 2 (2010) * Sherlock Holmes en Sherlock Holmes (2009) * Tony Stark / Iron Man en Iron Man: El hombre de hierro (2008) Vin Diesel * Dominic Toretto en Rápidos y furiosos 8 (2017) * Xander Cage en XXx: Reactivado (2017/trailer) * Dominic Toretto en Rápidos y furiosos 7 (2015) * Dominic Toretto en Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) * Dominic Toretto en Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) * Dominic Toretto en Rápidos y furiosos (2009) Sam Worthington * Tnte. Rick Janssen en El titán (2018) * Perseo en Furia de titanes 2 (2012) * Nick Cassidy en Texas Killing Fields (2011) * Perseo en Furia de titanes (2010) * Jake Sully en Avatar (2009) Jack Wagner * Mick Turner en Wedding March 4: Something Old, Something New (2018) * Mick Turner en Wedding March 3: Here Comes the Bride (2018) * Mick Turner en Wedding March 2: Resorting to Love (2017) * Mick Turner en The Wedding March (2016) Daniel Craig * Joe Bang en La estafa de los Logan (2017) * Jake Lonergan en Cowboys y aliens (2011/trailer) * Tuvia Bielski en Resistencia (2008) * Lord Asriel en La brújula dorada (2007) Tom Hardy *Farrier en Dunkerque (2017) *John Fitzgerald en Revenant: El renacido (2015) *Ronnie Kray / Reggie Kray en Leyendas del crimen (2015) (versión Buena Vista) *Mad Max Rockatansky en Mad Max: Furia en el camino (2015) David Wenham * Eddie Harnovey en Tres dólares (2006) * Faramir en El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (2003) * Faramir en El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres (2002) * Sam Flynn en Cazador de cocodrilos (2002) Shawn Roberts * Albert Wesker en Resident Evil: Capítulo final (2016) * Albert Wesker en Resident Evil 5: La venganza (2012) * Albert Wesker en Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (2010/versión de Sony) Matthew McConaughey *Walter Padick en La torre oscura (2017) *Cooper en Interestelar (2014) *Finn en Amor y tesoro (2008) Joe Morton * Silas Stone en Liga de la Justicia (2017) * Silas Stone en Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) Dax Shepard *Oficial Jon Baker en CHiPs: Patrulla motorizada recargada (2017) *Gale en La fuente del amor (2010) Dominic West *Walt Camby en El maestro del dinero (2016) *Sab Than en John Carter: Entre dos mundos (2012) Michael Fassbender * Macbeth en Macbeth (2015) * Erik Lensherr/Magneto en X-Men: Primera generación (2011/trailer) Jason Sudeikis *Kurt Buckman en Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014/trailer) * Fred en Pase libre (2011) Dwayne Johnson * Hank Parsons en Viaje 2: La isla misteriosa (2012) * Derek Thompson / El hada de los dientes en Hada por accidente (2010) Val Kilmer *Agente Paul Pryzwarra en Deja Vu (2006) * Jake Harris en La isla maldita (2004/redoblaje) Gabriel Macht * Zack en El discípulo (2003) * Of. Seale en Malas compañías (2002) Pierce Brosnan * Thomas Crown en El caso Thomas Crown (1999) * James Bond en 007: El mañana nunca muere (1997) James Caan * Santino Sonny Corleone en El Padrino II (1974/redoblaje) * Santino Sonny Corleone en El Padrino (1972/redoblaje) Otros * Detective Pikachu (Ryan Reynolds) en Pokemón: Detective Pikachu (2019/trailer 1) * Sean Keyes (Jake Busey) en El Depredador (2018) * Batou (Pilou Asbæk) en Ghost in the Shell: La vigilante del futuro (2017) * José (Kevin Sorbo) en José y María (2017) * Jack Prendergast (Jason O'Brien) en Jadotville (2016) * Vasquez (Manuel Garcia-Rulfo) en Los siete magníficos (2016) * Dave "Boon" Benton (David Denman) en 13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi (2016) * Rampling (Ari Cohen) en Special Correspondents (2016) * Todo (Benedict Cumberbatch) en Zoolander 2 (2016) * Voces adicionales en 007: Spectre (2015) * Voces adicionales en Guerra de papás (2015) * Voces adicionales en La verdad oculta (2015) * Vin Serento (Dale Pavinski) en Super rápidos y mega Furiosos (2015) * James Garfio (Garrett Hedlund) en Peter Pan (2015/trailer) * Jonas Loogan (Ólafur Darri Ólafsson) en A Walk Among the Tombstones (2014) * Urag (Jason Scott Lee) en El séptimo hijo (2014) * Mossi Kasic (James D'Arcy) en Agentes del desorden (2014) * Temistocles (Sullivan Stapleton) en 300: El nacimiento de un imperio (2014) * Tio Deadly (Matt Vogel) en Muppets 2: Los más buscados (2014) * Profesor Lawrence (Griff Furst) en Recuerda este domingo (2013) * Voces adicionales en Sólo amigos? (2013) * Lord Kira (Tadanobu Asano) en 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai (2013) * Bruni (David Duchovny) en El submarino fantasma (2013) * Tio Zack (Karl Urban) en Caminando con dinosaurios (2013/doblaje mexicano) * La Red (voz) (Bill Nighy) en Una noche en el fin del mundo (2013) * Mark DellaGrotte en El maestro luchador (2012) * Tim Wattley (Dylan McDermott) en Locos por los votos (2012) * Pete Farrelly (Justin Lopez) en Los tres chiflados (2012) * Voces adicionales en Caballo de guerra (2011) * Tio Deadly (Matt Vogel) en Los Muppets (2011) * Levene (Demetri Goritsas) en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) * Cleavon (Michael Mandel) en Una pareja dispareja (2010) * Jetfire (Mark Ryan) en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) * Dr. Manhattan / Jon Osterman (Billy Crudup) en Watchmen: Los vigilantes (2009) * Victor Creed / Sabretooth (Liev Schreiber) en X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) * Yuri (Diedrich Bader) en Space Buddies: Cachorros en el espacio (2009) * Kendall (Guy Pearce) en Cuentos que no son cuento (2009) * Jack Willis (Christopher Meloni) en Noches de tormenta (2008) * Charles (Carlo Rota) en El juego del miedo V (2008) * Primer oficial (Anthony Simcoe) en La isla de Nim (2008) * Llewellyn Moss (Josh Brolin) en Sin lugar para los débiles (2007) (versión Paramount) * Silver Surfer (Laurence Fishburne / Doug Jones) en Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) * Insertos en 30 días de noche (2007) * Guz (Dallas Roberts) en Flicka (2006) * Owen Davian (Philip Seymour Hoffman) en Misión: Imposible III (2006) * Alfred Borden (Christian Bale) en The Prestige (2005/versión Disney) * Narración (John Larroquette) en La masacre de Texas (2003/reparto de Cuernavaca) * Voces adicionales en Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) * Carson Drew (Brett Cullen) en Nancy Drew (2002) * Kevin Dunne (Gary Sinise) en Ojos de serpiente (1998) * Parte Madres (Adam Baldwin) en Full Metal Jacket (1987) * Coronel Dietrich (Wolf Kahler) en Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (1981) (Redoblaje) * Insertos en Mentes poderosas (2018) * Insertos en Kingsman: El círculo dorado (2017) * Insertos en La razón de estar contigo (2017) * Insertos en Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) * Insertos en Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música (2014) * Insertos en Rush: Pasión y gloria (2013) * Insertos en Locuras en el bosque (2010) * Insertos en El libro mágico (2009) * Insertos en Hotel para perros (2009) * Insertos en Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado (2009) * Insertos en El día que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) * Insertos en 30 días de noche (2007) * Insertos en Pulse: mensajes del más allá (2006) * Insertos en The Prestige (2005/segunda versión) * Insertos en Yo, robot (2005) * Insertos en Lágrimas del sol (2003) * Insertos en Batman regresa (1992/redoblaje) Anime * Hit en Dragon Ball Super * Hector Doyle en Baki * Piccolo en Dragon Ball Z Kai * Pisard en Pretty Cure *Primer Opening de la Temporada 10 de Pokémon Películas Animadas Evan Smith *Ever After High: El día del legado: El cuento de dos cuentos - Daring Charming *Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros - Daring Charming *Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación - Daring Charming *Ever After High: Primavera desencantada - Daring Charming *Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas - Daring Charming *Ever After High: Juego de Dragones - Daring Charming *Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno - Daring Charming Chris Miller * Kowalski en Los pingüinos de Madagascar (película) * Kowalski en Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos * Kowalski en Madagascar 2 * Kowalski en Madagascar Gerard Butler *Estoico el Vasto en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 3 *Estoico el Vasto en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 *Estoico el Vasto en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón Hugh Jackman *Conejo de Pascua en El origen de los guardianes *Roddy en Lo que el agua se llevó Benjy Gaither *Japeth la cabra en Hoodwinked Too! *Japeth la cabra en Hoodwinked! Darrel Waltrip *Darrell Cartrip en Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas *Darrell Cartrip en Cars 3 Will Arnett * Buitre solitario en La era de hielo 2 * Slade Wilson (trailer) en ¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película Otros *Weedon Scott en Colmillo Blanco (2018) *Spots en Isla de perros *Ferdinand, el toro en Olé, el viaje de Ferdinand *Merante e Insertos en Bailarina *Ram Tech Reggie en Emoji: La película *Gavin en La era de hielo: Choque de mundos *Doni en Mortadelo y Filemón contra Jimmy el Locuaz *Insertos en El principito *Owen en Thomas y sus Amigos: El Misterio de la Montaña Azul (2012) *Cloak el camaleón en Vida Salvaje *Lando Calrissian y Sheriff Not-A-Robot en La gran aventura LEGO *Sylvio en Rio *S.T.E.V.E. (versión Relativity) / Jake (versión Videomax / Cine) en Dos pavos en apuros *Franz / Fliegenhozen en Aviones *Misifus el gato Frances en Sammy en el pasaje secreto *Oaken en Frozen: Una aventura congelada *Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes (Jim Carrey) en Los fantasmas de Scrooge *Voz del Megafono en Magos y Gigantes *Alistar Krei en Grandes héroes *Skeleton Jorge en El libro de la vida (trailer) *Tarix en Bionicle: Renace la Leyenda *Capitán Liso / Central Liso en Metegol *Uno de los Hermanos Stabbington (Ron Perlman) en Enredados *Gran Guz en Don Gato y su pandilla: la pelicula *Insertos en Un monstruo en París *Voces adicionales en Monsters University *Voces adicionales en Bee Movie: la historia de una abeja Películas de anime *Gild Tesoro en One Piece Gold Cortos/Especiales animados Chris Miller * Kowalski en Los pingüinos de Madagascar en una misión navideña * Kowalski en Feliz Madagascar * Kowalski en Madly Madagascar Otros * Estoico el vasto en La leyenda del Dragón Rompehuesos * Oaken en Frozen: Fiebre congelada Series de TV *Josh Cramer (Gonzalo Menendez) en Mentes criminales (2005-presente) *Dr. Kent (Michael Matthys) en Grey's Anatomy *Jacob (Mark Pellegrino) en Lost (2009-2010) *Gus Sanders (Brian Letscher) en Un sueño en Hollywood *Presentador de noticias (John Burke) en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place *James "Jim" Shannon (Jason O'Mara) en Terra Nova (2011-2012) *Hakan (Çağatay Ulusoy) en The Protector (2018-presente) *Voces adicionales en Sherlock (2010-2017) Miniseries *Will Garratt (Ben Lawson) en Juegos de azar *Caifás (Richard Coyle) en D.C.: La Biblia continúa Series animadas Jeff Bennett * Mick Swagger en The Loud House * Kowalski en Los Pingüinos de Madagascar Otros * Runaan en El príncipe Dragón * Air Condor en Origanimales * Flipper en Boing, el explorador divertido * Capitán Daniel Turner en Elena de Avalor * Dozer en Jungla sobre ruedas * Dougey en Monster High * Harvey Birdman en Harvey Birdman, abogado * Embo / Wat Tambor / Super Droides de Batalla / Droides de Aqua / Voces adicionales en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones * Krytus (2da voz) en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 * Guy Gardner en Linterna Verde: La serie animada * Estoico el Vasto en DreamWorks Dragones * Angor Rot en Trollhunters: Relatos de Arcadia * Alistair Krei en Grandes héroes: La serie * Uncle Wing en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Anunciador en la TV (ep. 47) en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo * Hongo Alucinógeno en Tortugas Ninja * Liam McCracken (Jesse Spencer) en Phineas y Ferb * Daring Charming en Ever After High * Avocato en Final Space * Emperador Zarkon en Voltron: El defensor legendario * Seahawk en She-Ra y las princesas del poder * Tony Stark/Iron Man (un ep. 4ª temp.) en MAD * Reginald (5ta voz) / Rico Steve en Un show más * Lord Rataxes en Babar y las aventuras de Badou * Darren El Eterno Durmiente / Glob (2 voz) en Hora de Aventura * Narrador en PJ Masks: Héroes en pijamas * Lando Calrissian en Star Wars: Rebels * Voces diversas en Lalaloopsy Videojuegos Troy Baker * Batman / Bruno Díaz en Lego: Batman 3 Beyond Gotham * Batman / Bruno Díaz en Lego Dimensions (Mundo DC) * Erron Black, Fujin y Shinnok en Mortal Kombat X Kevin Conroy * Batman / Bruno Díaz en Batman: Arkham Knight * Batman / Bruno Díaz en Injustice 2 * Batman / Bruno Díaz en Lego DC Super-Villains Otros * Kratos en God of War * Civil en Halo 3 * Darrell Cartrip en Cars 3: Motivado para ganar * Lando Calrissian en Star Wars: Battlefront II * Batman / Bruno Díaz en Batman: Arkham Origins * Batman / Bruno Díaz en Lego Dimensions (Mundo La gran aventura LEGO) * Cyborg y Doomsday en Injustice: Gods Among Us * Anhur en Smite * Lando Calrisian en Disney Infinity * Aurelion Sol / Mira a las Estrellas en League of Legends * Voz en Axioma en WALL·E * Soldado de La Trinidad en Rise of the Tomb Raider * Iron Man y Wong en LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 * Padre Theodore Wallace en The Evil Within 2 Adaptación * Avengers: Endgame Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Intersound *Ki Audio *KiteTeam *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Lola MX (desde 2018) *Mad Pencil Studio *MADE Productions *New Art Dub - Genaud S.A de C.V *Pink Noise México *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Suite Sync *Taller Acústico S.C. *Voltaic Studios México Actuación en TV * Conducción en 2111 (Discovery Channel) * A.D.Núñez en Ciencia en evidencia (Once TV México) * Vladimir Ivanovich en Fonda Susilla (Once TV México) * Gerardo en XY, la revista (Once TV México) Locución en Radio Grupo Radio Centro *Alfa Radio (1997-1999, 2003-2010) *Radio Red FM (2008-2010) *Universal Stereo (1996-1997, 2010-2015) Otros *Mundo 96.5 en Cuernavaca, Morelos (1992-1995) *Amor 93.1 en Nueva York (2000-2001) *El Sol 96.3 en Los Ángeles (2001-2002) *Exa 104.9 de MVS Radio en la Ciudad de México (2015-2017) Locución para marcas comerciales * Axe * Hotel Fiesta Inn * Coors light beer * Trident Twist * Ruffles de Sabritas * Hewlett Packard * DHL * Periódico Excelsior * Nescafé Dolce Gusto * Nivada * Del Monte * Marías de Gamesa * Shampoo Clear * Flanax * Apasco * Mitsubishi * Comisión Nacional del Agua (CONAGUA) * Emperador de Gamesa * Dominos Pizza * Avena Quaker * Activia * Samsung * Sobreviví y promos Cartoon Power (Cartoon Network) * Voz de Discovery Channel Latinoamérica * Voz de Sensación FM 95.5 en Xalapa, Veracruz * Voz de Radio Red FM 88.1 en la Ciudad de México (2008-2010) * Voz promocional de 97.7 FM en la Ciudad de México (2014-2015) * Voz del Canal SPACE * Voz oficial de Santander México (spots para medios de comunicación; locutor de Santander TV para las redes internas) * Cazafácil * Dolby Laboratories Inc: Dolby Cinema: "Unverso",Dolby Atmos: "horizonte". Datos de interés *En el año 2010, Idzi recibió el Premio Bravo de Doblaje en la categoría de Dibujos Animados, por su interpretación como Kowalski de Los pingüinos de Madagascar. * Idzi recibió el Premio Bravo de Doblaje en el 2011 por su interpretación del Gato Francés en "Sammy y el pasaje secreto". * Ha remplazado al actor Carlos Segundo en varias ocasiones: **Carlos dobló a Darrell Cartrip en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas, e Idzi lo dobló en sus secuelas Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas y Cars 3, y en el videojuego Cars 3: Motivado para ganar. **Carlos dobló a Piccolo en Dragon Ball Z, e Idzi lo dobló en su versión remasterizada, Dragon Ball Z Kai. **Idzi doblo la voz del personaje de Xander Cage en el trailer de la película XXx: Reactivado, el personaje en cuestión lo habia doblado Carlos en la primera película de la franquicia, y se esperaba que Dutkiewicz lo terminara doblando en el film, pero al final se respetó el trabajo de Segundo; dándole así continuidad al doblaje del personaje. *Idzi ha interpretado a dos personajes del seiyu Kazuhiro Yamaji, los cuales son: **Hit en Dragon Ball Super **Gild Tesoro en One Piece Gold: La película. *Se ha hecho una comparativa por parte de los fans y seguidores de los comics en torno a los personajes de Batman, Cyborg y Iron Man, los dos primeros pertenecientes a DC comics y el último a Marvel, ya que a los tres se les caracteriza por ser genios y muy inteligentes en las estrategias, son millonarios y usan tecnología de punta en sus batallas, la curiosidad es que Idzi ya ha doblado a estos tres personajes en varias ocasiones y en diversos proyectos de cada una de sus franquicias. Enlaces Externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Bravo Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Ganadores de los Premios Auris Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Adaptadores